Moves levels
|Candy Town|first|1}} Outside of the tutorials and the latest episodes, moves levels are sometimes very rare. In Reality, they make up 7.96% of all levels, at 305 moves levels out of the 3830 levels currently. The first 14 often show special significance within an episode, before facing a long appearance drought. However, many timed levels have been changed to moves levels, and since World Twenty-Two, these levels are much more common, with many later episodes with 3''' or more moves levels. In Dreamworld, they make up '''3.76% of the 665 Dreamworld levels, at 25 moves levels overall. 7 timed levels in Reality have been converted to moves levels as their Dreamworld counterparts. The reason it might be rare is because it is highly associated with tutorials and it is the simplest level type. This is no longer the case, since later episodes regularly feature moves levels. The currently trend is 0-5 moves levels per episode. Compared to jelly levels, ingredients levels and timed levels, moves levels are the easiest type. See the full list of moves levels here (full details) or (quick view). Objective To win moves levels, the player has to get a certain number of points using a set amount of moves. All the moves must be used. When there are no more moves left, Sugar Crush will activate all special candies on the board. Web description You have a limited number of switches before running out of moves. If you use up all your moves before reaching the score required to earn at least one star, you will fail the level. Difficulty Reality Moves levels are usually easier than any other level types, But there are still some hard moves levels, such levels , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . However, a majority of later moves levels are considerably complex, often utilising bombs to prevent you from completing them even if you have reached the target score. With moves levels, you must actually reach the end of the level (0 moves left) to pass; if you reach the target score but don’t reach the end of the level due to a bomb exploding, you will still fail the level, requiring the player to start again. Dreamworld Moves levels are the easiest types in Dreamworld. There are no extremely hard moves levels. However, there are some very hard move levels, but not too many unlike other types. Levels and are hard moves levels. They are considered to be hard due to candy bombs on level 114 and 122. Also, as with Reality, you need to reach the end of the level in order to pass; if the game ends by Odus falling down, you will still fail the level, requiring the player to start again. Notable moves levels *'Level 1' - The first moves level. *[[Level 20|'Level 20']]' ' - The first moves level to be an episode finale. *'Level 27' - The first moves level with regular icing *[[Level 59|'Level 59']]' '- The first moves level with chocolate. *'Level 84 ' - The first moves level with liquorice swirls. *'Level 96 ' - The first moves level with candy bombs. *'Level 110 ' - The first level with marmalade and liquorice swirl candy cannons (unofficial release). *'Level 114 ' - The first moves level with two-layered icing. *'Level 122' - The first hard moves level *'Level 144 ' - The first moves level with three-layered icings. Formerly the last moves level before Cereal Sea was released. *'Level 159 ' - The first moves level with chocolate spawners. *'Level 177 ' - The first moves level with four-layered icing. *'Level 182 ' - The first quadrant moves level. It was also a hard timed level before it was changed to a moves level. *'Level 189 ' - The first moves level with marmalade (official release). *'Level 223 ' - The first moves level with liquorice swirl cannons (official release). *'Level 237 ' - The first moves level with mystery candies. *'Level 252 ' - The first moves level with 4 candy colours. *'Level 267 ' - The first moves level with candy bomb cannons. *'Level 283 ' - The first moves level with five-layered icings. *'Level 313 ' - The first moves level with chameleon candies. *'Level 373 ' - The first moves level with cake bombs. *'Level 433' - The last moves level before level 609 in Cereal Sea. *'Level 609' - After 176 levels, this level resurrects the appearance of moves levels. *'Level 612' - The first moves level with a Candy Frog. *[[Level 683|'Level 683']] - First level with mystery candy dispensers (unofficial release). The first official level to contain mystery candy dispensers is level 2034 in the 137th episode, Cavity Cave. *'Level 725' - The first moves level with Sugar Chest. *'Level 735' - This level was considered the hardest moves level before it was nerfed to . *'Level 773' - The first moves level with popcorn squares. *'Level 880' - First moves level with a Coconut Wheel. *'Level 892' - The first moves level with UFO. *'Level 899' - The first moves level with conveyor belts. *'Level 1237' - The first moves level with Jelly Fish. *'Level 1389' - The first moves level with magic mixers. *'Level 1394' - It is the first to have no regular candies spawn on the board (despite being a level where sugar drops are supposed to spawn) and having the one star target score of more than one million points. It is ironic that this level has four colours yet it remains to complete and to earn three stars. *'Level 1433' - The first moves level with locked chocolate. *'Level 1438' - The moves level with the second most moves (47). *'Level 1590' - The first level with locked magic mixers. *[[Level 1694|'Level 1694']] - 100th moves level *'Level 1748' - Another moves level that used to be extremely hard. Now it's nerfed to Very Hard. *'Level 1947' - Highest target score for one star required at 2,000,000 points *'Level 2045' - Highest target score for one star required at 3,800,000 points, and the highest points-per-move rate at 253,340 points per move required for one star. *'Level 2100' - First milestone moves level. *'Level 2163' - 200th moves level *'Level 2583' - The first moves level with bobbers. *[[Level 2612|'Level 2612']]' '- First Nearly Impossible moves level. *'Level 2820' - Last moves level on Flash version. *'Level 2830' - First moves level exclusive to HTML5 version. *'Level 3009 ' - First moves level to have three colours. *'Level 3460' - First moves level with the candy cane fence. *'Level 3526' - First moves level with waffles. *'Level 3749 '- 300th moves level *[[Level 3779|'Level 3779']] - First level with extra moves candies. *'Level 3808' - First moves level with dark chocolate. Note: During March-April 2018, many timed levels were changed into moves levels. Some of the moves levels mentioned above were formerly timed levels. Trivia * Salty Canyon has 4 moves levels, the second highest in the game. This is topped by Candy Town, Spicy Shop, and Pastry Peaks with 5 moves levels. *Salty Canyon, Milky Marina, Bonbon Beanstalk, Icing Islands and Hippy Hills are only episodes to have a moves finale: level 110, level 1640, level 1820, level 1835 and level 1940 respectively. Now Candy Factory, Easter Bunny Hills, Boneyard Bonanza, Vanilla Valley, Pinata Park, Praline Pavilion, Spicy Shop, Soda Surf, Cavity Cave, Tricky Tracks, Radiant Resort, Pastry Peaks, Gumball Gorge, Scrumptious Slopes, Fizzy Factory, Cupcake Clinic, Pearly Parlor and Icecream Isle has it: level 20, level 80, level 725, level 1595, level 1730, level 1925, level 1955, level 2030, level 2045, level 2060, level 2135, level 2165, level 2210, level 2225, level 2240, level 2375, level 2750 and level 3365 respectively. *The first 5 moves levels used to be subtly different than all subsequent moves levels. These levels are all tutorial levels. **Upon reaching the one-star target score, Sugar Crush starts automatically, giving at least 3,000 points per move remaining, and the Sugar Crush is identical to ingredients, candy order, and mixed levels Sugar Crush. All subsequent moves levels do not have the early Sugar Crush; you must use all your moves. **Now these levels are no longer giving striped candies during Sugar Crush. *The distribution of moves levels was variable. They became progressively rarer as you progressed through the episodes. Oftentimes, the player would see streaks of episodes without any moves levels, and at other times, they would appear as much as twice per episode. ** They were somewhat uncommon up to World 5, but rare since World 6 and so on. ** Up to Sweet Surprise, around 1 in 8 levels were moves, and episodes had an average of around two moves levels. ** After Sweet Surprise, it decreased to 1 in 15. Episodes had one moves level each until Licorice Tower. ** After Licorice Tower, the abundance of moves levels dropped so that there is only one moves level after Licorice Tower (level 433). There was a long stretch of episodes without this level type after Rainbow Runway, for 176 levels. ** However, at Cereal Sea, this level type made a short reappearance, but further on, it became very rare; most later episodes from Cereal Sea up to the 100th episode (Delicious Dynasty) did not feature even one moves level. Additionally, most episodes which fall into this category were (and still are) dominated by jelly levels, with some ingredient levels, few (one to three) candy order levels. ** However, after the 100th episode, Delicious Dynasty, they became more common. Episodes with 2 moves levels ware present for the first time after Toffee Tower (698 and 701) and second time after Sweet Surprise (204 and 211) at Biscuit Bay (1538 and 1544). Episodes 116 (Pinata Park) through 162 (Bouncy Bayou) feature three or more moves levels. ** Many later episodes featured 2, 3 or even 4 moves levels such as Icing Islands and Tricky Tracks. ** Moves levels begins to reduce in the episodes Crispy Clearing and above. ** Pumpking Patch became the first episode with all 5 level types and 2 types of Mixed levels. ** Moves levels have been declining since the 200th episode, Festive Fiesta. They are very rare in the 3000s. Most later episode contain only 1 moves level. Booty Bay and Delightful Desert contain 2 moves levels. Luscious Landing contains 3 moves levels, the most of any episode in the 3000s. There are also very long gaps between individual moves levels. ** This changed a little in the 3700s and 3800s (Pudding Patch to Coral City), where there is 1 moves level in every episode, and thus increasing the frequency of moves levels. *Level 619 used to be a moves level, but it was a duplicate of level 609. It was later changed to a jelly level. *This and timed levels are the only types of levels where Sugar Crush can happen more than once. This happens if the player buys Extra Moves or Extra Time after failing to reach the target score. *This is the first level type introduced in Candy Crush Saga before the jelly levels. *After the release of the new candy cannons, this is chronologically the last level type where mystery candy cannons appear. *Moves levels and Mixed levels are currently the only move-limited levels to have no level starting with 51 moves or more. *Currently, this is the only level type without an associated booster candy. However, extra moves candies will be added in the future, giving this level type its own booster candy which may appear in other level types, like jelly fish and coconut wheels. *Most timed levels have been changed into this type. *On mobile/HTML5, after the player get more scores than the one-star target score, the game will choose that score as a target for the next time they replay. However, this does not affect to the one-star target score. ru:Уровни ходов